The Point of No Return
by whippersnapper101
Summary: Carly and Sam both end up pregnant, and they have no choice but to run away with Freddie or else put their unborn kids' lives in danger.
1. Shock

_Carly's POV_

Everything seems so surreal. I'm only SEVENTEEN years old! What if it's true? God, what if it IS true? Calm down, I tell myself. So you're late, you're eating a lot, your boobs are getting kinda tender, and you're crying all the time. Can't prove all that much. Or can it?

Only one way to find out.

Run to the convenience store. About eight blocks away.

I've heard that a test is accurate something like 98% of the time, so I'll take two, no three, just to be sure.

I pay for my tests, ignoring the look the cashier is giving me, and run back home. Oh God, what if it's true? How will I break the news to everyone? How will I tell Sam?

Little did I know that Sam had gotten herself into some trouble of her own…

* * *

_Sam's POV_

Oh God no.

WHY?

HOW? No wait, I know how it happened. But WHY did it happen?

I gotta go find me a test. I gotta know if this is the real thing.

I run out of my house and down the street. I start to run for the one closer to Carly's apartment, but then I change my mind. I don't want any risk of her seeing me buying the tests. So I run in the opposite direction, toward the pharmacy.

I never go in there, cause I really don't have much of a need for medicine. But whatever.

I get three tests, cause I want the real answer.

I walk out of the pharmacy and run home.

I stop at my front door, and pause. Carly and I have been best friends for eight years. We've shared everything together. Well, almost. If I'm going to be doing this thing, I want her to be there with me. So, I hurry out towards Bushwell.

* * *

Little did we know how much trouble those tests were going to cause in the lives of us, Freddie, Spencer, and everyone we know.


	2. Tests and Trusting

_Carly's POV:_

OK, I'm lying on the couch, with a pillow over my eyes. I don't want to face the world right now. The three tests are lying on the counter in Spencer's bathroom. I can't just sit in there and watch them change color. Those little pieces of paper could change my life forever. I don't want to see my life just unfold in front of me. If only someone else knew my situation. If only there was someone I could talk to. If only…

SLAM.

A very familiar blond came hurrying down the stairs.

"Sam?" I asked, surprised. "How'd you get in?"

Sam looked up at her, obviously in no mood for chitchat. "Locks are for sissies. I gotta go."

"Wait!" I leapt up and grabbed Sam's arm before she could leave.

"What?"

"There's something I need to tell you. Here, let's sit down."

We sat down on the couch.

"There's something very big waiting in that bathroom. I want you to be the first to know."

"Okay, but before you do, is Spencer here?"

"No, he's off at some art thing at the convention center. He won't be home for a few hours."

"Okay then, I can stay." She was obviously relieved. "I was in a hurry to leave in case of seeing Spencer. I really don't want to talk to him right now."

"Why?" I was very confused.

"Tell me what's waiting for you in the bathroom first."

"Okay, it's like this…

_Flashback_

_After the iCarly about six weeks ago,-remember the one with the Random Debate on the swing –Freddie was staying back to finish up some tech stuff. I asked him to play on the swing, and so we did. There was a thing of juice on the shelf, probably weeks old. We were so thirsty, we didn't care about germs. So we drank. I'm pretty sure there was something in the drink that shouldn't have been there. Cause then we started talking, and putting on music…_

the moment just felt so right. The music was playing, the lights were all dimmed, I have reason to suspect there was something in our systems, I leaned over and I kissed him. I pulled back for a moment, embarrassed, but then he leaned over and returned the kiss. I decided it didn't matter. I think it was probably the contaminant talking, but it just felt so…cool. So we went back and forth for a few seconds, then we started making out passionately. Then, before I knew it, we were doing it…

"And I didn't see any of this! You and FREDDIE! God, what the hell were you thinking."

"I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that I think…something…_else_ happened that night."

"What?"

"Well…my period's late…my boobs are kinda sore and tender…and I'm always hungry…"

"All the early pregnancy signs…Did you take a test?"

"They're in the bathroom, the ten minutes is almost up, the kitchen timer…"

Ten minutes that could decide my life.

* * *

We sat in silence for the last ninety seconds. My heart was beating wildly the whole time. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the timer dinged. I told my breathing to slow down, and then forced myself to walk into the bathroom, and look at the tests on the counter.

Three pink plus signs stared up at me.

It took maybe four seconds for it to sink in. But when it did, it sunk in_ hard._

OH MY GOD, I'M PREGNANT! What am I going to do?

* * *

_Sam's POV_

I felt like I was staring at a brown-haired, less-violent version of me. Less than ten minutes ago, I had been sitting in the iCarly studio, worrying over the tests that now sat in my pocket. Well, at least I had my answer.

"Carls, calm down."

"How can I be CALM when I just found out I've got a BABY growing in my stomach! You've gotta promise you won't tell ANYONE!"

"I promise. We can work through this. I know how you feel."

"How could you possibly know what I'm going through!"

"Okay, okay Carly. I didn't want to tell you like this, but I wanted you to be the first to know."

I reached into my pocket.

I held out the three pink plus signs.

* * *

Our eyes met, and we shared a long hug.

We needed each other now. And Freddie. More than ever before.


End file.
